


Hazard: do not enter

by Riberhus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riberhus/pseuds/Riberhus
Summary: Hank: r u jealous?Connor: noHank:Connor:Hank:Connor: fuck u





	Hazard: do not enter

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I didn't mean for this to happen. Officer Jenny consented to this.

"Are you jealous?" He was on the verge of laughing after Connor's outburst.

"I'm an android, lieutenant. It is not possible for me to feel such things," he answered coldly, mechanically. But Hank isn't buying it.

It all started when Hank went out of his way to talk to officer Jenny. After the revolution, those who wanted to stay in the force were given the chance to do so although they are not allowed to assume a higher position than what they have. And officer Jenny decided to stay with them. That day, Hank needed help with sorting the old files in the archive. Usually, Hank asked Connor to help him out but when he saw the android occupied with the task Fowler gave him, he decided to ask the officer instead. So when they walked to the archives and Connor saw, he followed them and observed as much as he could.

Officer Jenny is programmed with the brute humor of your usual police officer - dark, dirty, and loud - so it was refreshing for Hank to talk to her especially lately that he's been stuck with Connor who has the sense of humor of an ice cream cone. Officer Jenny said something funny and Hank laughed at that, sending Connor back to his desk, the android confused with all the thoughts and errors he's been getting.

When Hank got back, Connor was still intent on his computer, LED blinking a bright bloody red.

"Everything alright, Connor?" Hank asked, sitting himself down infront the man who only huffed in response. Hank ignored that in favor of going back to work himself.

The silent treatment continued until they got home. Connor only ever spoke to Sumo but he supposed it's because he isn't talking to him either. It all went down, however, when he called the android to help him with something in the kitchen.

"Why don't you call officer Jenny to help you with that?"

Hank was frozen in place, spatula in mid-air. He took a few seconds to respond but even then he was not fully recovered.

"Excuse me?"

"Lieutenant, I believe you are not yet developing any hearing problems despite your age. But if it will aid you, I asked why don -"

"I heard you, Connor. Loud and clear. I'm just giving you a chance to straighten yourself up and give me another answer,"

"I'm afraid the answer won't change, lieutenant,"

And that's how they got into their current situation where his supposed dinner is now getting cold in the kitchen and the android living with him frozen in place watching the telly.

"Yeah, android. Deviant. Gets scared and all but doesn't feel jealousy. Huh. Whatever you say, Connor,"

-

A couple of days turned into a week. And a week turned into a month. The whole time Hank would only talk to officer Jenny, always requesting her assistance even if Connor is not doing anything at that moment.

Honestly, Hank's just waiting for him to break. He's a person of pride so he knows how to crack one of his kind. And it happened second week into month 2. He got the attention of the clueless officer and asked if she can assist him again in the archives. They were having a good laugh over a story about Gavin when Connor appeared at the door, hands fiddling with his coin.

"Officer Jenny, Captain Fowler wishes to speak with you,"

"Detective Connor. I'll be -"

"Now, officer," his voice was murderous, something even the android officer picked up that made her scramble out the place faster than a raccoon can steal food.

"Of course. Excuse me, detectives,"

His eyes never left the older man. He was a predator and Hank was a willing prey.

"Wasn't I called too?" Hank asked, hands occupied with papers that're starting to crumple in his hold. Connor didn't respond. He only closed the door, cracking the automated lock into opening only using his pass.

"I always knew I'd die in the hands of an android," Hank murmured, taking a step back as the android advanced, eyes like that of a hawk's. Hank wasn't exactly sure what happened but before he knew it, Connor's crowding his space and kissing him. Hard.

"What the fuck?" He asked, breathless. Connor's pupils are dilated and damn if that doesn't look good on him.

"You're mine, Hank," the other growled, snatching the papers in his hand and throwing them somewhere to their side before he led those hands to his ass.

"Mine," he growled once more before wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing the now responsive man who lifted him up and sat him on the nearby table where more papers went flying everywhere. They ground into each other, like teenagers in heat, seeking friction, seeking more, more, more.

"Fuck me, Hank. Prove me you're mine," the android whispered followed by a soft bite to the shell of his ear, the older man groaning as he lifted those long legs to his shoulders, only removing the android's pants enough to expose his ass.

"Aren't you a greedy little thing," Hank murmured as he thumbed the other's hole, trace of viscous moisture evident as he pulled his finger to get a taste. Hallelujah for self-lubricating technology.

"Sharing is one thing I'm not programmed with, lieutenant," he moaned, every intent of greediness in his voice evident. Hank only moaned, sucking on the spot he knew Connor likes best. Good thing androids don't bruise. Unless of course they choose to.

"I don't remember agreeing to be yours, Connor," Hank teased, pushing limits. Connor let out a growl and dug his nails on the man's jacket, the pressure of his fingers enough to make Hank return the growl of the younger man.

"I've always owned you, Hank. I own you," and damn if that didn't make Hank's cock twitch. Lining himself up to the other man, Hank smirked when he saw the all too familiar giddiness in the other's eyes. And as he pushed into his tight wet heat, he also watched those eyes roll back, a moan loud and clear breaking free from his android lips. Damn that never gets old.

Hank started moving. Small movements at first with small whimpers from the man on the table, shy pants and kisses shared between them both until Hank angled his hips just right, making the android above him gasp so loud he heard a little static.

"Enjoying yourself, Connor?" He smirked, repeating the thrust he just made. Connor did his best to glare at the older man, biting his lips to prevent future sounds from him. Hank wanted so bad to tease the man and make him scream but the feel of paper beneath his hand reminded him that they're in the archive and anyone might be able to hear them. And fuck if that didn't make it sweeter than it is.

"Just get on with it, lieutenant. I still have work to do," the android spat, hatred flowing between every word. But oh if his hands and his lips didn't betray him. He kissed Hank with the fervor of a hundred suns and the determination of an android on a mission. His hands might've been harsh on his hair but soft on his cheek and chest. Like a feather shy to land on earth.

"Fuck I love you so much," Hank accidentally murmured, burying his face on the other's neck, thrusts out of rhythm. Connor moaned at that, holding Hank tightly to him, thrusting back with all the emotions he felt for the man; he's so desperate to call it love but thought it unfair since they are both aware that he's a machine. Can a machine really feel love? Do androids dream  of electric sheep? But he's selfish as it is and calls it love anyway. Calls it how it feels like for a robot like him.

"I'm almost - Connor," Hank gasped against his cheek, his rutting harsher now that he's closer. Connor held him closer - as close as they position can allow - and kissed the man, calves a strong grip on Hank's shoulder as they both came, the sound of their voices enveloping them in the glow of the moment. Connor gave as small smile as he felt Hank kiss his forehead.

"I'm too old to be doing this, you know?" Hank smiled, wiping his eyebrow and brushing a stray hair aside.

"Didn't feel like it," Connor teased, going in for a soft kiss. It was only a few moments before Hank is pulling out and he's clenching so he doesn't have to worry about a messy underwear for the rest of the day. Halle-fucking-lujah for the advancements in technology. Connor smiled when he felt some of the wetness escape. Hank always gives a lot.

"Still jealous?" Hank asked, a teasing smile on his lips as he helped Connor buckle his belt.

"What you're too old for is cheating and you know it," Connor winked and Hank groaned at that but rewarded him a kiss nonetheless.

"I love you too, lieutenant,"

-

"Why can't I go to the archives? I need a f-"

"I'm sorry, detective but the archives is in disarray and it's hazardous for humans to be spending time there," officer Jenny sighed, desperation in her android voice. Gavin only cursed her before returning back to his station.

_Please make them finish early. I can't hold off all of these people from the archives._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. why right


End file.
